The Passion of the Game
by Bacaforeva
Summary: Natsume a coach in need of one player. He coaches a girl team, whose desire is to go to the national. He was thinking while walking around the park and he found someone. Someone so great at basketball that he decided to recruit her, name Mikan. Very occ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It is not mine because I don't have the talent to draw. Gakuen alice just rocks.

Summary: Natsume a coach in need of one player. He coaches a girl team, whose desire is to go to the national. Walking around the park, at the basketball court, Natsume discovered a person playing the sport he loved the most. Watching the game intensively, he found out that the person is a girl. A girl name Mikan, who love nothing more than playing the game of basketball with dedication. Driven by her performance, Natsume decides to recruit her into his team.

Natsume searched many places to find someone with talent. He decided to go to the park to see anyone with talents.

_Flashback_

"_Coach you know we need another player because Ami injured herself." Miyuki told her coach while holding Ami._

"_Why does she have to injure herself?" Anna cried because they were about to go to national. They can't do anything without there most valuable player, whose position is point guard. (A/n they're practicing.)_

_All the members of the Sabers were panicking because they are losing a valuable player._

"_Coach, I can still play in the national." Ami said as she tried to continue practicing with the team. The reason she was playing in this team was for her coach, Natsume. She had fallen in love with him when she met him. To impress him, she decides to continue the game while being injured. She pushed away Miyuki strong arm, struggling to get up but was about to fall. A pair of strong arms caught her; she turned her head towards whoever caught her and found out it was her coach._

"_Thanks." Ami replied with joyful expression. She was blissful that he was the one who caught her. She was happy to know that the one who caught her is the one she has a crush one._

"_Hn." Natsume just replied. He placed her on the floor gently with a smile on his face. Now it's his turn to worry. How is he going to find another player at the last minute and right before the national?_

_End of flashback._

"Now where am I going to find another player?" Natsume asked himself. He sat down by the basketball court and dazed at the clouds. He tried to shake off this problem.

Natsume heard the bounce of a basketball and his eyes reverted to the basketball court.

Natsume had thought to himself, "Maybe, just maybe I can find talent today."

Natsume watch intensively at the way that person dribbles the ball. He couldn't identify if that person is a girl or a boy because the person had hood on. He didn't care if that is a girl or boy. He was just fascinated by the way that person had perfect control of the ball. The person had its eyes closed, as the ball travel around everywhere. The next thing that person did amazed him. That person dribbles the ball towards the basketball with the emotion of wanting the ball in. The feeling emitted out into Natsume. The feeling, the desire of the ball to go in was simply outstanding. Each step that person took was a step toward of the ball wanting to go in.

The person stopped and looked at Natsume, "You can stop staring." The person took down its hood. The hood was down, revealing a girl with tremendous beauty. Not only a beauty in this person, but the dedication of the game name basketball.

"Maybe I can recruit this girl in the team." Natsume thought.

"I can't help but think that performance was wonderful. You're truly are a breathtaking player. You made me want to play the game as well." Natsume complimented her.

"Whatever." She said and walked away. Just as she walked away, Natsume grabbed her with dominant hands. She turned around to face him, to command him to let go of her. Before she could say anything, Natsume began to spoke, "Please tell me your name." Mikan tilted her head to the side with a confusing face. "Mikan, please let go." Mikan demanded him. She stared at the guy who was grasping her arm. She can't help but think how handsome he is.

"Hope I see you again." Natsume moved closer to her ears and whispered. The tingling feeling rushed down her ears. Before she could face him, he left in a flash. Something was fishy about him, and Mikan can't help but want to find out about him more. She grabbed her gym bag and her basketball and left the park.

Natsume was walking along the parks and thought, "I've got to recruit her in the team."

* * *

I hope you like it and please review this. I want to know if you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this sotry and warning: future fanfic is mostly about basketball.

Enjoy

* * *

Mikan was walking back on her way home. Something was really fishy about that guy and she wants to find out. Maybe coming back tomorrow at the park she can actually find him. Whatever, she tried to shake it off.

The next day had come……………..

Mikan got up and out of that blue vintage bed. It was Saturday today and Mikan had decided that she was going to the park, but just in case she didn't find him, she'll bring a basketball to shoot some hoops.

"I wonder if he's going to be there, guess I got to check." Mikan thought curiously. Mikan was anxious to find that handsome stranger because he didn't tell her his name. You know the saying, curiosity kills the cat.

Mikan was walking along the streets of Tokyo, seeing automobiles and children playing. It was a great sight for Mikan. Mikan was wearing a hooded jacket because it was cold in Tokyo. Mikan had started playing basketball when she was 5 years old.

_Flashback_

"_You can do it Mikan, keep on going." Mikan's dad encouraged her to shoot the basket, "Now shoot it."_

_Mikan did exactly what she was told. She quickly released the ball and it was thrown into the basket._

_Little Mikan said, "Like that Daddy." She pressed her and together jumping up and down waiting for his answer._

_Mikan's dad smiled as he seen his daughter playing basketball. It was one of the best moments for a father. Mikan's father patted her head, "Yes Mikan like that."_

_Mikan stood there blissful that she impressed her daddy. She always wanted to impress him each and every day with basketball. She knew her daddy love basketball and she would love it too. Mikan's dad plays in the professional so he was always concerning about basketball._

_5 Years Later……………._

"_Someone call a Doctor Now!!" Mikan's mom came rushing down from the stadium, pushing everyone out of the way so she can get to her husband._

"_Call a Doctor Now!!" Mikan's mom shouted as everyone brought out there cell phone and dial 911 (I don't know what Japan's emergency number is so I'm using America's emergency number.)_

_Minutes later as a team of doctor came rushing in to find an Akira Sakura on the floor groaning. They assume that he was groaning from the pain._

"_Get the stroll bed now! We must hurry!" The head of the doctor commanded. Other doctors nodded and did what they were told. The stroll bed came rushing in, in a flash. Akira Sakura was carried onto the bed by the team of doctors._

"_Is my husband alright doctor?" Mikan's mother said worriedly to the head doctor._

"_I'm afraid he broke his artillery, so he can never play basketball. I'm sorry to break that to you." The main doctor told Mikan's mother._

_End of flashback._

On that day Mikan's father banded of played basketball in the family. He couldn't catch a basketball or watch a basketball. He became a grouch whenever the word basketball was mention but Mikan kept on playing. She knew deep inside her heart that her father truly did not hate basketball and that was what kept her going. She continued to play basketball for him not against him. Ever since that incident Mikan's father and Mikan never had a relationship with each other anymore.

-

Natsume was heading towards the park with his team. He was hoping that the girl name Mikan would be back. He had a feeling that she would come back because he didn't give her his name, maybe her curiosity driven her back to the park.

_Flashback_

_Natsume walked back into the gym his team is practicing. Natsume twist the door knob open as he came in through the door. All his teammates came rushing down to him when they saw him. They were anxious to see if they're coach brought back a player to replace Ami._

"_Coach, have you find our new member?" Miyuki asked. She was the most anxious out of all her teammates._

"_Half and half." Natsume explained to his teammates._

_They were all confused. What did he meant by half and half? There's only no and a yes, no half and half answer._

"_Huh??" All of the members of the Saber said confuse._

"_I'm saying I don't know YET." Natsume answered them as he went towards the bench to sit._

"_So does that mean we don't have a player yet?" Anna asked as she tried to figure out his answer._

"_Not quite." Natsume answered. They were still confused about his answer._

"_Than what the heck do you mean?" Everyone shouted beside Ami but Miyuki was the loudest._

"_I got it. You mean that you have an eye on a player but you haven't scouted her yet." Ami answered to Natsume answer._

"_Yes and to think you were the only one to figure it out." Natsume said coldy._

"_Well you're not exactly the brightest explainer." Miyuki said smartly. Everyone else nodded their head to show that they were agreeing with her._

"_What's not to get?" Natsume said, "Come with me tomorrow to find out if your soon to be new teammate is great."_

_Everyone agreed to go tomorrow._

_End of flashback._

So now that's why they are now at the park. The Saber barely arrived at the park but to find no one.

30 minutes later had pass by and still no sign of any person.

Miyuki complained, "Coach no ones here, are you sure she is coming?"

Natsume said reacting very quickly, "I'm positive."

Natsume thought, "Is she going to come?"

Mikan barely arrived at the basketball court and started shooting. Natsume spotted her at the court and knew she would come. Everything is P-E-R-F-E-C-T.

"There she is." Natsume pointed at the basketball court.

He didn't specifically point at Mikan but at the court. An old lady came passing by the court. Now you see Miyuki thought that Natsume was pointing at the old lady so she jumped to conclusion and said, "Does she have skills for her age?" Miyuki was confuse, did her coach had hopes on an old lady.

"What do you mean?" Natsume said with confusion. He didn't understand one thing Miyuki said.

"What I mean is that does the old lady have skills in basketball because if it was me I wouldn't really scout an old lady. Coach are you sure she is good because that's all I'm saying." Miyuki told the coach.

Natsume slapped his forehead and said, "Not the old lady baka, that girl." Natsume pointed at Mikan this time.

"Coach you're not the brightest pointer at all." Miyuki mumbled to herself.

They stopped all their chatting and watch Mikan shoot some hoops.

She made some three pointers with a perfect form. She can even make dunks and every time she makes a lay-up, the ball seemed like it wanted to go in. What the heck, she can do anything on the court.

The Saber's were amazed of how great she is and they would welcome her into their team, but one problem, how are they going to persuade her to join.

"How are we going to persuade her to join?" Anna asked her coach. The rest of the members thought the same.

"Leave this to me." Natsume smirked and ran to the court where Mikan was.

Mikan didn't find that handsome stranger so she decided to pack her stuff and leave. Just as she was about to leave, he popped out in front of her leaving her stunned.

Natsume smirked, "Guess we meet again."

"Oh I guess we did huh?" Mikan said not surprised. She starts to walk away.

"Let me guess, you're hoping to know my name." Natsume replies while walking with her.

"Not exactly." Mikan said coolly. She just kept on walking.

Natsume walked in front of her and stopped her and said, "The name is Natsume."

Mikan stopped and said, "Okay NATSUME, please move." She shoved him away and continued to keep on walking but dominant arms stopped her.

"Not until you listen to my proposition." Natsume is now holding Mikan's hand.

"What is it?" She said questionly.

"Join my team name Sabers." Natsume proposed.

TO BE CONTINUE………………….

* * *

Thank you for all the people who actually stop and read my fanfic and thanks for reviewing it. Hope that you view my profile to reads more of my stories..

BASKETBALL IS THE BOMB Keep that in you head


	3. Chapter 3

**Note- I'm running out of ideas so please send reviews and tell me about your ideas. **

* * *

"Why should I join you're team?" Mikan asked. She shoved his arms to the side as if wanting him to let go.

"I need an extra player." Natsume responded to her question.

"Get somebody else, the world is one big place, you'll fine somebody." Mikan stated.

"True, but why should I find someone else if the person I want to recruit is here." Natsume eyes stared at her.

"Well I'm not joining and you're going to have to deal with that." Mikan glared at him. She refuses to be on his team because she has a bigger goal to accomplish.

"You see little girl, I always get what I want and I'll get what I want." Natsume stated. He always gets what he wanted and he'll get it, trust me. There's not a thing in the world to stop him from achieving his goals.

"I would like to see that." Mikan walked closer and whispered into his ears. The Saber's all watched carefully at what there coach was doing. Most of their teammates thought he was being seductive. They all nodded to see that their coach had gotten their player. Ami watched with jealousy as her crush flirted with a girl in order to get her into their team. No girl can ever resist their coach charms, but to their assumptions, Mikan left without a care.

The entire Saber's team rushed down from their hiding place as they race towards their coach. Some race because they were curious of what had happened, other ran because they didn't want to hide anymore, and Ami ran because she was jealous.

"So coach what happened, why she leaved?" Miyuki asked because she was the most curious out of the group.

Natsume actually admitted, "She's going to be a tough one to recruit."

All the members of the team gasped. They were so surprised that their coach couldn't recruit a member let alone a girl.

"So are you giving up?" Anna asked. Ami hoped that he'd given up because she wanted him all to herself.

"Have I ever given up?" Natsume stated.

"Yeah, remember that one time when you say that you couldn't-." Miyuki said out loud. Natsume walked over to Miyuki as he close her mouth with his hand and said, "Beside that."

The entire members said, "No."

"What makes you think I'm going to give up?" Natsume said confidently. But inside him, how is he going to get her. The entire members thought, how is he going to recruit her?

"Whatever, so do you know how you're going to recruit her." Miyuki asked with curiosity. Everybody agree, for they were also curious. What's his plan of getting the girl to join their team?

Natsume said dumbfounded, "I don't know YET."

"WHAT SO YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?" Everyone shouted with outrage. They couldn't believe it; their coach doesn't have a plan. They swear, the world is going out of order.

"Didn't you hear the words, yet." Natsume was irriated as a vein pooped up on his forehead, "I swear you guys are tone deaf."

"Whatever, carry on with your so call plans that you haven't made yet." Miyuk said with a bratty attitude. A kid version though.

Natsume's vain grew bigger and so was his irritation, "Why thank you Miyuki, I feel better." Natsume said with sarcasm.

"I'm glad you feel better." Miyuki had a big grinned glued on her face as she was ecstatic to know that she irritate her coach.

"Anyways as I was saying, does anybody know anything about a girl name Mikan" Natsume asked as he hoped that any of his players knew.

"Nope." Many had said but one. "Can you repeat that name Natsume?" Anna asked. She thought that name was do familiar, maybe she might know.

"Mikan and I don't know her last name." Natsume repeated hoping Anna would know. He was lucky because Anna heard of that name before so it was kind of familiar.

"Ah, I heard of that name before." Anna remarked. Everyone focused all their attention on her, hoping to know more about this Mikan person, "My twin sister, Nonoko goes to this school call Alice academy and it so happened that Mikan goes there. My sister always tells me all the things about Mikan. She had always described her as a cool type. Mikan Sakura is known as the cool jock but kind of quite type of person at alice academy."

Natsume listened through all of Anna explanation and had a plan. A REAL plan, not the one that he says and says yet at the same time.

Natsume called out to his players and told, "I have any idea-." Miyuki had cut in and said, "Is it one of the yet pla-." It was now Natsume's turn to cut in, "No."

"Carry on, I won't interrupt." Miyuki said as she closed her mouth shut.

"Anna, can you help me with my application?" Natsume asked Anna. Anna stood there confuse, what application?

"Natsume, what application?" Anna asked.

"School application, so are you going to hel-." Natsume said who is anxious to get it over and done.

Miyuki who stood there with her mouth shut. She wanted to say something but she shut her mouth. At last she couldn't take it anymore because she was the most hotheaded person within the team, "Why do you need a school application."

Natsume turned towards Miyuki with an evil look and tone, "Haven't you say you wouldn't cut in."

"Hey it's your fault too, you made me want to cut in, so much suspense, sheesh" Miyuki stated. She couldn't help it.

"But still coach, why the school application?" Anna asked because she was very curious.

"I'm going to this so call Alice Academy to recruit Mikan into the team. I did say that I have a plan right. If I go near her, I can trick her into the team, so that's why I need a school application." Natsume said as if it was so stupid.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAATTTTT!! That's your plan." Everyone said because they were fazed.

* * *

**I hope you like this story as much as I like reading it so enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Help me, I'm desperate. What should be my next plot???**

* * *

"Alright, come by my house and I'll ask my sister for information." Anna said as she stood up and dusts the dirt off of her gym shorts.

"It better not take so long to finish the school application, alright." Natsume replied as he walked with Anna to her house, but something grabbed him. Handfuls of hands grabbed onto his t-shirt.

"Natsume, Anna can we come?" Ami asked as she wants to know more about that school, more likely on how she is going to get into that school. She will do whatever it takes to be near him, if it means changing school, she'll do it. Also the other wants to know more about the school.

"Nope!" Natsume asked and pulled Anna and left with her, but no movements for the team had held onto his shirt.

"Why not?" Miyuki ask jumping up and down. She was irritated.

"Because I said so, now move your hands." Natsume shooed away his team's hands.

"Give us a better reason." Ami demanded, she was still holding on his shirt and cherishing each and every moment of it.

"Why don't we just negotiate?" Natsume said.

"What do you have in mind?" Miyuki asked because she just said it out loud. It was a habit and she needed to stop doing that.

"Why don't I treat you all to ice cream, any kind you want and I won't be cheap this time?" Natsume insisted. He was cheap the last time when he bought ice cream for his team. He made three people share one cup of ice cream and the amounts of members of the team were 15. Wow he only bought 5 cups of ice cream.

Mikan eyes grew big as she heard her coach negotiation. "For real, I get any flavor I want and you won't be cheap. Oh my god this is a dream come true, what the heck ar-." Miyuki was cut in by Ami, who stopped her from the negotiations.

"Miyuki we all got to be strong." Ami scolded her.

"Fine, I'll just past this negotiation when the coach isn't going to be cheap. I'll just let the free ice cream pas-." Miyuki exaggerated and fake crying. Ami fake cough and told Miyuki again, "Miyuki, like I say we all got to be strong."

Ami stared down at Miyuki who was trying hard to fight off that negotiation, "Hai, hai I refuse you're negotiation coach."

Natsime thought, "Man I thought I got them good with that negotiation."

"I still refuse to let you guys go with me." Natsume said with anger.

"We'll use our secret weapon?" Ami threatened Natsume.

Natsume was confuse, "What secret weapon?"

Ami clapped her hands twice and signaled Miyuki to sing and so she did, "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Now my remix, What up twinkle little star, you know I wonder where you are." She had the most awful singing ever.

"Natsime just let them go with us, she's killing my ears." Anna told Natsume who is frightened with Miyuki singing.

"Fine, just because she's killing my ears too." Natsume told Anna as he said out loud, "You guys win we'll let you go. Just stop Miyuki horrible singing."

Ami nodded as she clapped twice again to tell Miyuki stop and she did. They were all walking to Anna house and barely arrived there. Anna's house was a well nice keep house but seems like an old house. They didn't dare to say anything about it because it's way to rude.

Anna went upstair as everybody sat down quietly waiting for Anna's sister. Luckily they didn't wait so long because she came down so fast.

"Girl's I want-." Anna was cut in by Natsume, "Ahem, not everyone is a girl."

Anna sweat dropped at that remark and re said her speech, "Girl's and GUY'S, I want you to meet my sister Nonoko." Natsume stood there with a pleasant smile and Nonoko just wave, "Hi!"

"Sister I need you to help me with a school application? My coach," Anna looked at Natsume, "wants to apply to your school to recruit someone."

"Is he smart enough to take our transfer student exam?" Nonoko stared at Natsume. She didn't think he is smart with the image he carries around.

Anna walked towards Natsume and whispered something while having the application with her. Natsume just sat there and nodded at everything Anna said to him. Their teammates stood there with an anxious look.

"Alight, uh-huh so I'm going to have to do all of that." Natsume said.

"Yes and have your parent's sign there and you're all good but remember to pass the transfer exam okay. That's what my sister said.' Anna said as she gave the application to Natsume.

"I get that he needs to fill out the application but what about the plans to get Mikan in joining our team." Miyuki said smartly. For once she wasn't a loudmouth and actually said it in a pleasant one.

"WHATT, you're recruiting Mikan Sakura in your team." Nonoko shouted with outrage.

The Saber's stared at her in confusion, what's so great about this Mikan Sakura?

"Yeah what about it?" Natsume said with concern.

"Well I don't know, maybe because she's the hardest person to recruit. Many basketball teams offered her to join, but she refuses every offer, so how are you going to recruit her?" Nonoko rampage about how Mikan is like this important person.

"So I actually have an eye on an untouchable player, interesting." Natsume smirked.

"If she is that tough, coach how are you going to make her join our team is she refuses every other team offers." Ami said wisely.

"I guess I just got act like I always do?" Natsume said confidently.

"What if you're in a situation and you can't recruit her?" Ami said with concern.

"I don't know." Natsume was dumbfounded.

"Why not insert a walkie talkie with you, and then we can help you when it's tough." Miyuki stated. She was actually smart to come up with that.

"Isn't it better if you guys go the school as well?" Natsume said with sarcasm.

"Coach that's a fantastic idea." Anna stated. Ami whose now delightful and now agreeing with Anna.

"It is!" Everybody including Natsume said but not Ami.

"So everybody get ready to go to a new school." Anna said with a smile on her face.

* * *

I hope you guys review this and enjoy it to the fullest. Thank you for all that review this, I really appreciate it. There's a lot of people who review this and thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!! To all Passion of the game readers, I just want to inform you that I am going to be on hiatus, so I'm sorry if this isn't a chapter..

I'll give you the real reason why I'm on hiatus, I have to be lazy okay

So, I'm truly sorry, that is my reason why I'm on hiatus.

Wendy: (Laughing) Hahahaahhaa.. That's got to be stupid if you really think that is my true reason. Just to let you know that is part of it but Im really on hiatus is because I got winter h.w and going to san jose for an entire week..

Also remember to send in some ideas, Im desperate!!!! D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E…

So please send some idea throught review or email.

P.S If you help me Im going to give you credit to my story on that specific chapter. If you help me through out the story, you might as well be there forever. So in the meantime send in reviews..

I want to give a shout out to those who had already given me ideas already, here's the list:

dominiqueanne

arya21

Knights' angel

-KuroTenshi11-

So far these people given me ideas... If you have gave in some ideas and I didn't put your username here, than I haven't read your ideas. But if you hopefully gave it in before I make my next chapter, I surely put you on the next chapter, since you guys helped me 


End file.
